


Coming Clean

by Hclxs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Auntie Nat, Awesome Laura Barton, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Lila really loves her auntie nat, Natasha Romanov Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: When she was a little girl Natasha learned not to tell anyone her secrets so for years she didn't. Now all  Clint or Laura had to do was ask and she would tell but telling the people she had considered family for the past seventeen years she wasn't completely honest was going to be hard. Natasha wanted them to know who she was and who she loved. Natasha desperately needed to come out and tell her family she was in love with Wanda.





	Coming Clean

The drive to the farm felt so much longer than usual, it was a drive she'd made for years on regular occasions and Natasha was dreading arriving. She was nervous and it was something Clint and Laura would notice as soon as she and Wanda stepped through the door. Natasha and Wanda had both been at the farm together before but not together  _together,_ this was more than the Thanksgiving Dinner they 'd both been invited to. 

"Hey," Wandas soft voice took Natasha out of her thoughts. "It'll be okay, they'll understand.

Natasha glanced at her, turning onto the road leading towards the Bartons. "I know that, I mean, of course they would be. It's just they don't know about us or even that I like girls."

Wanda sighed and took her girlfriends hand, giving a gentle squeeze. "They don't know about me either." She spoke gently and calmly, trying to give Natasha the comfort she needed. " You said you didn't even know you liked girls until recently."

"You haven't known them for seventeen years," She stressed, squeezing Wandas hand back. "When Clint brought me in I was around sixteen and he took me to the farm first before anyone else. They practically raised me because the only things I knew her violence, death, and cold but they were good people, alive and warm. They raised me into the person I am and I never told them."

"Pull over." Wanda pointed to the side of the road. "I said stop the car." She demanded when Natasha didn't listen.

Natasha kept looking forward but took her free hand off the wheel, sighing. "They told us love is for children and we all knew once the Red Room we were no longer children, love and attachments were weaknesses and sex and intimacy were weapons." She looked at Wanda and looked down at their hands. "One of the girls told her friend she thought one of the older girls was pretty. The next day her body was in the training room because she thought a girl was pretty. So, I wasn't gay or a lesbian or bisexual, whatever I am and I liked Bruce." 

"Did you actually like him or just see yourself in him?" Wanda asked. "The monster you both think you have."

"I wanted to love him, at least I think I wanted to." She took in a shaky breath, trying to calm down. "It was easy to love him or want to."

Wanda frowned and bit her lip. "Is it hard to love me?"

Natasha shook her head, looking at her again. "I'm still trying to figure everything out but it feels right, loving you does." She leaned over and kissed her quickly before starting the car again.

 

* * *

 

Wanda received a short hug before Lila noticed Natasha, she quickly let go and ran towards Natasha. "Auntie Nat!"

Natasha caught the girl, hugging her tightly. "I missed you, Kroshka." She whispered, wrapping an arm around Cooper when he appeared at her side. "And how are you, Luchik?"

Wanda watched her girlfriend with the two kids as she held Nate, the kids absolutely adored Natasha and Wanda couldn't help but light up with joy at the sight. Clint once told her Natasha was around even before Cooper and while Cooper defiantly loved his aunt as much as the rest of the family Lila was an aunties girl form the moment she was first placed in Natashas arms. To Lila Natasha could do no wrong. She watched as Laura walked over to Natasha after finishing her conversation with Wanda, Laura hugged Natasha and whispered something in her ear which Natasha returned both gestures.

It was after dinner when Wanda found Natasha standing in the hall bathroom wearing a pair of leggings that once belonged to Laura and a hoodie she was pretty sure was Steves. She walked up behind her, shutting the door. 

"Nat," She spoke softly, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I know," Natasha turned to face her. "I'll tell them. Tonight." She promised.

"I'm not saying you have to tonight but you deserve for them to know, not to hide anymore." 

Natasha smiled. "That's why I'm telling them tonight, I just needed a moment. I want them to know about us."

Wanda nodded and kissed her, taking her face in her hands. "I love you, Tasha."

"And I love you" Natasha gave a small kiss before slowly pulling away. "Let's go"

Cooper and Lila were still up since it wasn't a school night but Laura put Nate to bed about half an hour ago when Natasha took in a deep breath, looking at Clint and Laura. 

"Are you okay?" Laura watched Natasha as she nervously played with her hands. "You've been acting off all night."

"And why is Wanda here?" Clint looks towards Wanda, hold out a hands in her direction. "No offence. You just always come alone."

Wanda gave Clint a small smile. "None taken."

"She's here because-" Natasha paused. "We," She stopped and took a breath, trying to find the right words.

"Nat," Laura looked even more concerned than she did before, Clint stood up and walked over taking a seat beside Natasha.

"Hey," He whispered, one hand on her hand and the other taking one of hers. "Whatever it is, it's okay." 

When she was a little girl Natasha learned not to tell anyone her secrets so for years she didn't. Now all Clint or Laura had to do was ask and she would tell but telling the people she had considered family for the past seventeen years she wasn't completely honest was going to be hard. Natasha wanted them to know who she was and who she loved. Natasha desperately needed to come out and tell her family she was in love with Wanda. This shouldn't be a hard as it was because Clint was right, she was always okay with them

She let out a breath and licked her lips. "Wanda's here because, well, she's Wanda." Natasha looked at Clint, as if asking for permission. "Please be okay with that because I'm trying to be okay with that so I really need you to be okay with that."  
Clint quickly pulled Natasha into his arms, feeling her body shake against his. "Of course it's okay." He whispered, as Wanda moved over to rest a hand on Natashas back. "You're always okay here, whatever you've done or will do or who you choose to love is always okay."

It took a few minutes but after Natasha calmed down Lila looked at her aunt. "Does that mean Wanda's our Aunt now too" She asked, causing the adults in the room to laugh. 

Wanda looked to Natasha for an answer and smiled when she nodded. "Yeah, Lila, I guess it does."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two but I do ship it very much(just not as much as Samnat becasuse Samnat 5ever and no one can stop me) so I do apologize for the shortness and well everything of this fic lol. I want to start writing Wanda/Nat more and I do want to include f/f in my works also but I've mostly written for Sam/Nat so hopefully we'll see more of these two.  
> And Kroshka means little one and Luchik means sunbeam in Russian(my understanding anyway, I don't speak Russian and I'm using the internet so I may be wrong.)


End file.
